


Big Kids Don't Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other, Update fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is about to place the Sendificator on his head. Thoughts fly, emotions spark, and one Artificial Intelligence has a few things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Kids Don't Cry

You stand, in Roxy's bedroom. Squarewave walks-no-shimmies around, watching the Carapaces outside. You mutter, "All my friends are dead, I'm gonna lose my head, I'm gonna need something to send." not one of your finer raps, but you're in the middle of a crisis here. The Sendificator pops into your hands. You stare at it, breathing deeply. The room smells of stale alchohol and blood- a tangy, irony scent that you can't stand. As you hold the Sendificator, your AI meddles around with you. 

 

 

**AR: You better hurry up. They're dead, and you're the only one who can save them.**

**AR: Unless, you want them dead..Improve your chances with Jake, hmm?**

**AR: You devious little boy.**

**TT: Shut up.**

**TT: You're lucky you can't actually feel anything.**

**TT: Maybe then you'd know why I'm hesitant.**

**AR: They can only stay dead for so long.**

**AR: I'll leave you be, Princess. But remember, big kids don't cry.**

 

 _Shithead_.You think, drumming your fingers on the Sendificator, the cool, red metal warming up. You have been here a while. You've never sent anything living through it before. Then again, you won't be alive once it sends. You glance down at Roxy's dead body. She stopped bleeding a long time ago. 

You take another, deep, huge breath, and slowly lift the Sendificator. You hold it over your head, and your thoughts go on a rampage. 

_What if Jake won't kiss me What if I'm too late What if it doesn't work What if he doesn't get it What if nothing happens What if my head gets stuck What if I don't die right away and I'm left here to bleed Oh man oh god_

Sh. 

No more thoughts. 

Just actions. 

 _In_.

You begin to lower it, a trace of shiny metal worming it's way into your vision. 

 _Out_.

Squarewave beeps and looks over at you, your vision hazes. Tears threaten to fall. 

 _In_.

You can't see anything but red. You rest it on the top of your skull. 

 _Out_.

You release a dry sob before everything goes white, "OBEY THE CONDESCE." flashes across your vision, and you feel a brief pain, and there's blood, before all goes dark.

 

_The Prince is dead, our Hearts are broken._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was some shitty rapping... Hope you enjoyed! .w.


End file.
